cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Baker (game designer)
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = writer | nationality = | period = | genre = role-playing games, fantasy | subject = | movement = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Keith Baker (born July 7, 1969) is a game designer and fantasy novel author. Career Keith Baker is best known as a freelance writer of Dungeons & Dragons material and the campaign setting Eberron, which won the Wizards of the Coast Fantasy Setting Search in 2002.Wizards of the Coast Announcement GamingReport.com. Retrieved on August 28, 2008. In addition to working with Wizards of the Coast on Eberron material, he has also contributed material for Atlas Games, Goodman Games, Paizo Publishing and Green Ronin GamesKeith Baker's resume, including his work for these companies. He lives in Portland, Oregon. He has a tattoo of the Greater Mark of Making on his right arm.http://www.bossythecow.com/tattoo2.htm Retrieved on April 12, 2009. Prior to working in the role-playing game industry, he worked in the video game industry. Baker has won an Origins Award twice, first in 2004 for Best Roleplaying Game Supplement as part of the team for the Eberron campaign setting, then alone in 2005 for Traditional Card Game of the Year for Gloom, published by Atlas Games. Selected role-playing game credits Eberron Accessories * Eberron Campaign Setting, w/ Bill Slavicsek and James Wyatt (June 2004, ISBN 0-7869-3276-7) * Sharn: City of Towers, w/ James Wyatt (November 2004, ISBN 0-7869-3434-4) * Races of Eberron, w/ Jesse Decker, Matthew Sernett, and Gwendolyn F.M. Kestrel (April 2005, ISBN 0-7869-3658-4) * Player's Guide to Eberron, w/ James Wyatt, Luke Johnson, and Stan! (January 2006, ISBN 0-7869-3912-5) * Secrets of Xen'drik, w/ Jason Buhlman and Amber Scott (July 2006, ISBN 0-7869-3916-8) * Dragonmarked, w/ Michelle Lyons and C.A. Suleiman (November 2006, ISBN 0-7869-3933-8) * Secrets of Sarlona, w/ Scott Fitzgerald Gray, Glenn McDonald, and Chris Sims (February 2007, ISBN 0-7869-4037-9) * Dragons of Eberron w/ Scott Fitzgerald Gray, Nicolas Logue, and Amber Scott (October 2007, ISBN 978-0-7869-4154-4) * City of Stormreach w/ Nicolas Logue, James "Grim"' Desborough, and C.A. Suleiman (February 2008, ISBN 978-0-7869-4803-1) * Eberron Campaign Guide, w/ James Wyatt (July 2009, ISBN 978-0-7869-5099-7) Adventures * Shadows of the Last War (July 2004, ISBN 0-7869-3276-7). * Khyber's Harvest (June 2009, Free adventure released for Free RPG Day 2009) Other * The Complete Guide to Wererats (March 2003, ISBN 978-0-9712767-8-9) * The Complete Guide to Beholders, w/ Thomas Denmark and Michael Ericksen (June 2003, ISBN 978-0-9726241-8-3) * The Complete Guide to Doppelgangers (February 2007, ISBN 978-0-9712767-7-2) * The Creatures of Freeport, w/ Graeme Davis (May 2004, ISBN 978-1-932442-19-9) * Crime & Punishment: The Player's Sourcebook of the Law (March 2003, ISBN 1-58978-039-6) * The Ebon Mirror, a D20 System adventure (January 2002, ISBN 1-58978-010-8) * Friends of the Dragon, w/ Will Hindmarch (2004, ISBN 1-58978-054-X) Eberron fiction credits The Dreaming Dark trilogy * The City of Towers (Keith Baker, February 2005, ISBN 0-7869-3584-7) * The Shattered Land (Keith Baker, February 2006, ISBN 0-7869-3821-8) * The Gates of Night (Keith Baker, November 2006, ISBN 0-7869-4013-1) Thorn of Breland trilogy * The Queen of Stone (Keith Baker, November 2008, ISBN 0-7869-5009-6 ) * Son of Khyber '' (Keith Baker, November 2009, ISBN 0-7869-5234-2) * ''The Fading Dream (Keith Baker, October 2010, ISBN 0-7869-5624-0) Short stories * "Death at Whitehearth," in Tales of the Last War (April 2006, ISBN 0-7869-3986-9) * "Principles of Fire," in Dragons: Worlds Afire (June 2006, ISBN 0-7869-4166-9) * "Shadows of Stormreach," online serial story. Other fiction credits Short stories * "...And Weave The Spider's Web" - Foreshadows: The Ghosts of Zero (February 2012, ISBN 978-1-4675-1060-8) Comic books * Eberron: Eye of the Wolf (Artist: Chris Lie, June 2006) Trivia He appears in a cameo in the comic book The Order of the Stick: Start of Darkness by Rich Burlew. References External links * Bossy The Cow- Keith Baker's homepage * * Pen & Paper listing for Keith Baker * Interview with Keith Baker, GameSpy, August 20, 2004. * Interview with Keith Baker, IGN.com * Category:1969 births Category:Dungeons & Dragons game designers Category:Living people Category:People from Boulder, Colorado Category:Role-playing game designers Category:Role-playing game writers